Air intake systems provide necessary air to internal combustion engines to aid in the combustion process. Conventional intake systems either draw air from inside the engine compartment, or they draw air from outside the vehicle via an exterior intake port. Systems designed where the air is drawn from inside the engine compartment commonly suffer a drawback of drawing in warmer and less dense air than exterior air. This reduces the efficiency of the engine compared with the use of cooler exterior air. A solution to address the shortcoming of these systems is to draw in cooler exterior air. However, systems designed where the air is drawn in via an exterior intake port commonly suffer a drawback of drawing in air that includes water or particles, which can block the engine intake, inhibit airflow, or damage the engine. Some solutions have been proposed to address the shortcomings of these exterior intake port systems.